GRACIAS
by Yunuen
Summary: A veces las palabras carecen de importancia. ***BROTHERLY LOVE***


Antes que cualquier cosa pase, quiero usar este espacio para desplayarme, con el permiso de ustedes mis devotos lectores:

Horus me hizo una petición especial: quería un fic sobre el lado tierno de Rafita, y tuve una idea pero la cambie por esta otra que están por leer, ese cambio se debió a que ya ha habido un par de ocasiones que mis fics los han confundido con yaoi; por esto, por pasarme de cursi, es que ahora me da miedo escribir algo lindo, de ahí que puse (y pondré cada vez que escriba algo así) la advertencia antiyaoi.

Y pensar que estuve a punto de escribir un fic yaoi, os juro, y es que me dio tanto coraje que confundieran mis fics con ese género que detesto con todo el alma (ojo, no soy homofobica pero detesto que involucren a las tortugas en el incesto), que estuve a punto de escribir un fic netamente yaoi (hasta le puse nombre: Todos quieren a Leo, qué digo, tengo toda la trama pensada), y lo iba a escribir para demostrar que hay una abismal diferencia entre un fic brotherly love a uno yaoi, ¡para nada son lo mismo!, pero mi muy estimado amigo Guir me convenció de lo contrario. Sigue esa idea inédita en mi cabeza y ahí se quedará.

Nada más era eso.

Ojala y este fic me haya quedado como yo quería: lindo, lindo, lindo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

**GRACIAS**

Ya era tarde.

Rafael iba bajando las escaleras. Acaba de despertar de una pequeña siesta (regresar tarde a casa, o más bien de madrugada, tiene sus consecuencias, pero la siesta le había hecho bien). Fue a la cocina por algo de comer (se levantó rugiéndole la tripa) y nada más entró vio a su hermano el más peque de los dos peques frente a la alacena estirando un brazo y parado de puntitas, queriendo alcanzar en el estante más alto una caja de galletas sabor coco (y es que Splinter las dejaba fuera de su alcance para que no comiera entre comidas); ni siquiera le preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Rafael se acercó, estiró el brazo y bien fácil que le fue alcanzar y tomar esa caja por la que su hermano se estaba acalambrando por estirarse tanto; tan feliz estaba Miguel Ángel, que le pareció ver cómo bajaba la cajita irradiando una luz divina, no cabía de felicidad en su caparazón; tomó la caja y la miró un segundo, como no creyendo que los milagros existieran, y luego, recordando sus modales, volvió la cara a su hermano para decirle gracias pero él ya iba de salida, llevándose una bolsa de frituras y una lata de refresco.

Se fue a mirar la tele.

Cuando se había acabado el tentempié, Rafael regresó a la cocina por algo más que calmara su apetito, cuando vio a Donatelo bajar del ascensor empujando un carrito de supermercado muy pero muy lleno, no de despensa, sino de quién sabe que tantas chácharas que luego iba recoger al basurero (y que después él muy hábilmente reciclaba, reutilizaba y reusaba en algunos de los vehículos que construía o para alguna reparación de la casa); y ahí iba Donatelo, empujando el pesado carrito a duras penas, así que Rafael fue rápido y sin pedirle permiso le quitó el mando del carrito y lo condujo sin gran esfuerzo hasta el taller; Donatelo le indicó donde dejarlo, y antes de que pudiera agradecerle, Rafael salió rumbo a la cocina.

Después de devorar lo que halló en el refri (pizza de la noche anterior), apagó la tele y fue a su cuarto para _hacer la digestión _(o sea, dormir un rato) cuando fue pasando por la habitación de su Maestro oyó que le hablaba a alguien; parecía una amenaza: _no tienes por qué estar aquí, es mucho mejor_ _que vivas en otra parte, por favor, tienes que irte. _No lo pensó dos veces, sin tocar primero, entró al recinto de Splinter listo para enfrentar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su Maestro, Splinter ni se sobresaltó por la tempestiva entrada de su hijo (estaba muy entretenido), pero luego Rafael se puso bien pálido al ver qué hacia Splinter: ¡tenía acorralada a una cucaracha y de esas enormes! Pues pobre Rafa, se quedó paralizado de miedo, pero oía a Splinter que ya había atrapado al animalito pero por lo escurridizo que era se le volvía a escapar pero lo volvía a agarrar y poco le duraba la victoria porque se le resbalaba entre sus manos… las suplicas de la anciana rata para con el animalito, de que se quedara quieto, hicieron reaccionar a Rafael, así que tomó aire, mucho aire, agarró un vaso vacío de vidrio y un pequeño libro de una mesita, y justo en el momento que la cucarachota se le volvió a escapar a Splinter, de un rápido movimiento atrapó al bicho con el vaso y lo tapó con el librito; ya dejando ir el aire en un suspiro de alivio, pero no su miedo, le entregó a Splinter con las manos temblorosas el vaso y con todo bicho dentro.

-Hijo, muchas gr…-pero Rafael se había ido _hecho la bala, _lo que no le sorprendió a la anciana rata-Será mejor dejar a este amiguito en un lugar más seguro para él.-se dijo Splinter y salió de casa, fue a dejar al bicho a una alcantarilla más tranquila.

Rafael subió rápido al nivel superior, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de la cucarachota. ¡Jamás había visto semejante bichote! Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para controlarse y dejar de temblar. ¡Qué _oso_ hubiera hecho si alguien lo hubiera visto así! Lo bueno que Miguel Ángel estaba atragantándose en la cocina, Donatelo estaba en el taller y Splinter había salido a dejar…

Con recordar tan espeluznante momento, fue a su habitación a descansar por el susto que se llevó, cuando…

Cuando oyó algo extraño desde la habitación de Leonardo.

Se acercó sin nada de disimulo al cuarto de la tortuga de la bandana azul.

Cuánto a que estaba en meditación, o leyendo, o estaba escribiendo, o pintando o tocando algún instrumento. De un tiempo para acá, a Leonardo le había dado por la música, la pintura, hasta la hacía de escritor, y todo por una frase que leyó una vez: "El espejo refleja el rostro, el arte refleja el alma"; por eso a Leonardo le había dado por enfrascarse en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte para darse una idea de qué grado de "iluminación" tenía y cuánto le faltaba para alcanzar la paz interior.

Rafael se asomó a la puerta, namás para ver qué hacía el Consentido, y también para distraerse del susto de hace rato. ¡Qué bien le vendría algo de entretención! Y que mejor que fastidiar a su temerario líder.

Pero entró a una habitación sin luz.

El sonido fue más claro. Parecía un ejercicio de respiración, como cuando él tiene mucho coraje y tiene que contar del 1 al 10 (si se acuerda de hacerlo) y aspirar y resoplar a la vez para bajarle a su mal humor. Se inquietó, tuvo la sensación de haber entrado a una cueva y que en cualquier momento un tigre de Bengala iba a saltarle encima y lo descuartizaría. Alejó esa estúpida idea de su cabeza, pero siguió sintiéndose intranquilo, y es que pudo percibir cómo la furia se extendía en ese siniestro lugar cobrando intensidad.

Cuando se acercó más, ya que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio a Leonardo sentado, recargado en una pared, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara en ellas. Estaba temblando.

-¿Leo?

Él se agazapo más en sí mismo.

-Leo.

-Vete… por favor.-su voz apenas si pudo escucharla.

El ejercicio de las inhalaciones y exhalaciones pesadas continuó.

Para Rafael fue muy claro que Leonardo batallaba para contener su ira, ¿pero por qué estaba así?

-No hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?

Rafael se arrodilló junto a él en automático, y enojado.

¡¿Por qué dijo eso?

Iba a abrir la boca, iba a reclamarle que no tenía que por qué decir algo que no era cierto… pero luego _le cayó el veinte:_ Rafael no sabía qué hacer; él no era quien se ocupaba de estas cosas, si alguien estaba triste, decaído o molesto, Splinter o Leonardo eran quienes se encargaban de levantarle el animo a quien estuviera pasándola mal, no él; pero esta vez era Leonardo quien estaba enojado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Se sentó a su lado, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Bueno, recordó que cuando es él quien estaba _volando bajo_ y Leonardo lo cachaba (y eso era siempre), sencillamente se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

Leonardo necesitaba un abrazo.

Abrazos. ¡Él no tenía por qué dar abrazos! Era un chico rudo. ¡Los chicos rudos no necesitaban dar abrazos! Pero su hermano no era un chico rudo, era un excelente ninja pero no era un chico rudo: su música, sus poemas, sus libros, sus dibujos, su oso… Tal vez Leonardo creía que con eso que hacía podía lograr encontrar esa armonía interior que buscaba tan incansablemente, pero lo cierto era que se le daban las artes y muy bien.

¿Pero ÉL confortarlo con un abrazo?

No viendo de otra, Rafael pensó en levantarse y dejarlo solo, también podría funcionar el dejarlo solo para que pudiera controlar su ira; a él no se le daba eso de _hacer piojito_, su método era obligar a desembuchar cuál era el problema, a zarandeadas si era necesario, eso también era efectivo, pero así como estaba Leonardo no le sacaría la verdad con obligarlo, mejor iría a decirle a Donatelo; no es que se le dieran mejor a él eso de los abrazos pero le tendría más paciencia y…

Fue cuando Leonardo se volteó (pudo ver un ceño muy fruncido) y se refugió en un brazo de Rafael, abrazándolo con fuerza.

No fue tan difícil, pensó Rafael.

Con Leonardo no fue difícil acercarse y reconfortarlo; de haber sido él ya lo hubiera mandado muy lejos. Leonardo pudiera no ser un chico rudo, pero podía intimidar hasta al más temerario entre los temerarios cuando lograban enfurecerlo de verdad. Le alegró que tuviera el rostro escondido para no ver cuán enojado estaba.

Hizo lo que hacía el hermano mayor cuando quería ayudarlo: no hablar.

Y así se quedaron los dos por un buen rato, en silencio.

La pesada respiración de Leonardo se calmó poco a poco, y la furia cuya esencia inundaba la habitación fue difuminándose.

-Perdóname por ser tan grosero.-dijo muy quedo la tortuga de la bandana azul.

-No hay problema, bro, estabas a la defensiva.

No le preguntó por qué estaba tan enojado, ya lo haría él, a su tiempo.

Pasaron un rato más callados, hasta que Rafael creyó que debería preguntarle, no soportaba tanto silencio y tanta espera, pero entonces Leonardo volvió a hablar.

-Estoy enojado con Sensei. Parece que todo lo que hago no es suficiente, ni en el entrenamiento, ni en las rondas, ni con cuidarlos a ustedes, ni con tener la casa en orden y limpia… nada es suficiente para él.

Rafael recordó lo que había sucedido durante el día: en la mañana Leonardo estaba limpiando la cocina y Splinter tuvo que decirle que aquí y allá aún no estaba del todo limpio, que alguien realmente con disciplina no deja escapar el más mínimo detalle; luego lo reprendió por permitir que Rafael se fuera de parranda con Casey sin siquiera avisar que regresaría al otro día (a esto Rafael sonrió, fue muy hábil al escapársele al Intrépido); en el entrenamiento de la tarde, no pudo realizar una nueva kata, _el vuelo del Fénix_, algo así se llamaba, y fue reprendido porque siendo el líder es quien debe poner más empeño en los entrenamientos y aprender mucho más rápido los nuevos ejercicios, ejercicios que pueden salvarles la vida en los enfrentamientos con las pandillas o contra el Pie; por esta kata Leonardo estuvo varias horas más intentando conseguir ejecutarla, pero no pudo, entonces, pensó Rafael, debió ser que subió a su habitación a descansar, pero debió sentir por fin que la olla a presión estaba por explotar.

-Y no lo estará, nunca estará del todo complacido; así son los padres, nunca puedes complacerlos, y tú que eres el mayor, menos.

-Pero es nuestro padre, yo no debería enfurecerme con él, ¡es una total falta de respeto de mi parte!

-Leo, no debes sentirte la _oveja negra _por enojarte con él, estamos en la edad de contradecir a los padres y enojarnos con ellos, ¿sabes?

No dijo nada, como si hubiera estado meditando en lo que acababa de oír.

-Tienes razón.

Rafael se tomó su tiempo para hacerle la pregunta crucial.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

-Bueno.

Iba a levantarse, ya había hecho su buena obra del día, y quería ir a golpear el saco; el sueño se le fue, el susto se le fue, ahora le molestaba otra cosa; pero Leonardo lo detuvo.

-Quédate, por favor.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Fue cuando Leonardo levantó la mirada, ya no estaba furioso, miró a Rafael con una expresión que nunca había visto él, lo miró con unos ojos de cachorro que creía que iba a ser abandonado por su dueño en una desolada calle; era una suplica sincera.

Algo obligó a Rafael a volver a recargarse contra la pared.

-¿Feliz?-dijo con cierta molestia.

Leonardo se acurrucó al lado de su hermano.

-Estoy muy cómodo.

-Mientras no se te ocurra decir…

Pero Leonardo no dijo nada, sabía que a él le incomodaba que le dijeran gracias.

Rafael se quedó con él por otro rato, aunque no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más necesitaba de su compañía y si él tendría la paciencia suficiente; entonces recordó que Leonardo le había dicho una vez algo así como que si uno no tuvo un buen día, uno podía consentirse de alguna manera, y también recordó que Leonardo, con todo y su riguroso régimen de calorías, le encantaba todo lo que fuera dulce y frío.

-Te _disparó_ un eskimo.

-¿Un eskimo? -Leonardo levanto muy rápido la cabeza.

-Bueno, se puede preparar en casa.

-¿Sabes cómo prepararlo?

-He visto cómo se hace, no es nada de otro mundo.

-Pues… sí, sí me gustaría un eskimo.

-Vamos.

Rafael se puso en pie y ayudó a Leonardo a levantarse.

Fueron a la cocina.

Rafael le pidió que tomara asiento en lo que él la hacía de chef.

Hielo picado.

Leche condensada.

Azúcar.

Un poco de agua.

Polvo para preparar una bebida a base de leche de tu sabor favorito.

Se mezcla todo en la batidora…

Leonardo miraba con mucha curiosidad cómo preparaba Rafael el eskimo.

El aroma dulce no tardó en esparcirse por toda la casa.

-¡Mhhhh!-se saboreó Miguel Ángel al entrar a la cocina-¿Qué hacen? ¡Huele rico!

-Eskimos.-respondió Rafael.

-¡Yo quiero uno!

-Hazte el tuyo.

Terminó de preparar uno de sabor chocolate sin mucho azúcar, lo sirvió en un vaso bien grande, le colocó un popote y se lo entregó a Leonardo. Le hizo gracia la expresión de su hermano mayor, su cara se veía impaciente por probar ya la fría bebida, pero no se rió de él.

-¡No!-dijo Miguel Ángel-Rafa, acuérdate lo que el chocolate le hace a Leo.

-Yo no me hiperactivo con el chocolate.-se defendió la tortuga de la bandaba azul.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que pasó la otra vez?

-Sí, pero aquella vez debió ser porque había dejado de comer chocolate por un tiempo, y cuando me comí toda esa barra, bueno… sí, me sonsacó un poco.

-¿Un poco?-dijo Miguel Ángel poniendo en duda lo que dijo su hermano mayor-¡Hermano, yo estuve ahí! ¡De un pacifico lago que eres, te convertiste en un huracán que destruyó todo con sus potentes ráfagas de agua!

-No creo que el eskimo de chocolate me altere.-dijo avergonzado pero decidido a sorber su fría bebida.

-Igual y no.-tomó su lugar en la mesa-Yo quiero uno de fresa.

-Ejem.-carraspeó Leonardo.

-Ah sí, por favor.-y le sonrió a Rafael como solo él sabía sonreí para convencer.

-Nada más porque has dicho por favor.

Y Rafael preparó otro eskimo de sabor fresa. Le agregó mucho azúcar, sabiendo cómo le encantaba a su hermanito todo bien dulce.

-Al menos el azúcar a mi no me altera como a otro.-dijo en broma Leonardo al notar cuánto azúcar vertió Rafael en el eskimo para Miguel Ángel.

-¿Cómo quién?-preguntó Miguel Ángel.

-Tú eres como un molesto torbellino,-dijo Rafael-eres un ligero viento, pero por donde pasas dejas todo _patas arriba_.-

-¿Yo?

-Miguel ingiere azúcar todo el tiempo.-dijo Donatelo al entrar a la cocina, también lo había atraído el aroma dulce-lo que conlleva a que su estado de hiperactividad sea casi permanente, por eso no se de cuenta.

-¿No me doy cuenta de qué?

-¿Puedes prepararme uno de café, Rafa?-Donatelo prefirió no explicarle más al más chico-Por favor.

-A ti te pone loquito el café.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo siento Doni, pero es cierto.-le dijo Leonardo.

-Es cierto.-dijo Miguel Ángel también.

-Ahmm…-recapacitó un momento y encontró en su archivo de memoria que había muchas circunstancias que le dijeron que sí, podía ponerse histérico si ingería demasiadas tazas de café-De acuerdo, pero ¿entonces no podré probar un eskimo?-dijo con cierta tristeza cuando Rafael le entregó el eskimo a Miguel Ángel, hasta ya estaba cómodamente sentado.

Rafael no pudo decir que no.

-Está bien, te haré uno de café, pero con poquito café. Tú pareces un terremoto, con una o dos tazas de café negro puedes sacudir todo de poco en poquito y de vez en cuando, pero de repente, si se te pasas de cafeína, te desatas hasta en un trece coma cero según la escala de Richter.

-Estupenda analogía, Rafita.- recibió el eskimo de sabor a café y sorbió sin mayor remordimiento.

-Con Miguel ya tenemos suficiente para tener a una tortuga brincando por todos lados, y eso si el de chocolate no hiperactiva a Leo.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel miraron a su líder, quien siguió sorbiendo su eskimo gustosamente, y lo imitaron.

-¿No vas a prepararte uno, Rafa?-le preguntó Leonardo.

-Claro, no me voy a quedar con el antojo.-sacó una botella de rompope.

-No tienes la edad para beber alcohol, Rafa.-le dijo Donatelo.

-La mayoría de edad no, pero debo aprender, ¿o no? El rompope no está tan fuerte.

-Si, pero…

-Sensei me ha dado permiso. Casey y yo nos fuimos anoche a tomar algunas chelas, bueno, anoche no le pedí permiso, pero ya nos hemos ido de parranda otras veces.

-No deberías tomar alcohol.-Donatelo insistió.

-Si toma con supervisión de Casey, yo no creo que haya problema.-dijo Miguel Ángel.

-A ti te pone bien _happy_ el alcohol, Rafa.-dijo Leonardo.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Anoche que te desapareciste supuse que estarías con Casey, lo llamé preguntando por ti, y sí, estabas con él, bebiendo; me contó que con el tercer vaso de cerveza que te sirvió, porque no te dejo beber directo de la botella porque aún no estás listo, me contó que te pusiste muy feliz, un poco mareado pero estabas feliz y empezaste a decirle a todo mundo que lo amabas.

-¿O sea que…-dijo Miguel Ángel-cuando se embriaga no se pone a pelear ni a moquear sino que ama a todo mundo?

-Sip.

-No te creo. Entonces el volcán activo que siempre está echando humo y cenizas, Rafa se vuelve una relajada flamita de una vela, ¡jajajajajaja!

-Ese zoquete, contando cosas que no debe.-Rafael se sentó a la mesa para beber su eskimo sabor rompope-

-¡Jajajajaja!

Miguel Ángel continuaba carcajeándose, los otros seguían disfrutando de sus eskimos, pero luego se le quedó viendo fijamente a Rafael

-¿Qué?

-Sólo quiero ver si con un eskimo de rompope te pones bien _happy_ y nos preparas otra ronda. ¡Te quedan bien ricos!

Rafael siguió sorbiendo su eskimo, como que sí o como que no animándose a otra ronda. Pudiera ser que el azúcar, el café, el chocolate y el alcohol no los pusiera a todos muy contentos, ¿pero y sí? Su Maestro no tardaba de regresar de su "paseo", ¿y si hallaba a cuatro adolescentes desbocados?

Había una manera de averiguarlo.

Pero antes de decidirse, Leonardo se puso de pie, dejo su vaso vacío en el fregadero, se acercó a Rafael y le dio un fuerte abrazo por la espalda, rodeando su cuello y apoyando su cara contra la de él.

-Arigato.-dijo muy quedo.

Salió de la cocina.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo pegaron un brinco en sus asientos porque sabían que a Rafael no le gustaba que le dijeran gracias (a veces lo olvidaban y le decían), y es que Rafael tenía esa rara manía de no querer escuchar un gracias, y se espantaron al verlo hecho una fiera y seguir a Leonardo.

Rafael lo siguió para reclamarle el que le dijera gracias. ¡No le gustaba que le digan gracias, ni siquiera en japonés!, pero al ver que su hermano corría, dar un brinco y en el aire hizo ese complicado movimiento que no había podido realizar en todo el día…

Leonardo aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas.

-¿Viste?-le dijo a Rafael, emocionado-¡Pude hacerlo!

-Bien por ti, bro.-sonriendo levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Leonardo se sintió con mucha energía como para continuar entrenando, ya había conseguido ejecutar la kata, ahora necesitaba perfeccionarla; ya se disponía a volver a ejecutarla, cuando Rafael se le acercó.

-Y para celebrar, otra ronda de eskimos.

Leonardo lo pensó un segundo. Asintió.

Regresaron juntos a la cocina.

Las otras tortugas que habían oído todo desde la puerta de la cocina (y es que se quedaron ahí preocupados por lo que hubiera pasado) se alegraron, ya se habían acabado sus eskimos y pensaron que no iban a poder tomar otro poco de esa delicia fría.

Hubo dos rondas más.

Rafael olvidó que le dio coraje al ver a Leonardo sintiéndose peor que basura por estar enojado con su padre; olvidó que se encanijó con su Maestro porque le pareció injusto que Splinter fuera tan estricto con Leonardo, si apenas tenía quince; hasta olvidó que se había puesto a pensar en todas las responsabilidades que tenía su líder y hermano mayor; olvidó que se había preguntado: de haber sido él el líder, ¿hubiera soportado toda esa presión de parte de su Maestro?

Olvidó que no tenía manera de saberlo porque hubo dos rondas más de eskimos bien fríos.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

**N/A**: Hay una manera de saber esa cuestión que le inquietó a Rafita. (Yun anotando idea para fic number 64)

Y como dije, a petición de **Horus**, escribí este fic sobre el lado tierno de Rafa, Horus espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado.

Y a los demás, igual espero que les haya gustado este fic, ya añoraba escribir algo lindo, con miedo y todo pero ya era justo y necesario, ¡y es que leer los fics tan bonitos que escribe Who me hacía morir de ansias por escribir algo tierno!

xD

Who es la chica nueva, aunque de momento se la pasa del otro lado, sus fics están en ingles, pero para eso está el traductor de Google XD La hallan como:

**Who am I. Well, I'm just Me**

n.n

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo todas las ocurrencias que escribo, de verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.


End file.
